The Irelanders
The Irelanders is a group of heroes of The Irelanders' Adventures Series made by Connor Lacey. Members * Connor Lacey * Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O. * Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Sally Carrera * Luigi and Guido * Sheriff * Fillmore * Sarge * Ramone and Flo * Lizzie * Red * Finn McMissile * Holley Shiftwell * Cruz Ramirez * April O'Neil, Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Slash (TMNT), Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai, Shinigami, Alopex * Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa and Lyna * Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Lizzie Hearts, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Hunter Huntsman, Ginger Breadhouse, C.A. Cupid, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood * Agent J, Agent K * Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Kite Tenjo * Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho * Connor (Cubix Robots for Everyone), Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix * Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon and Bowtie * Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura * Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir, Chloé Bourgeois/Antibug/Queen Bee, Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi/Rena Rouge, Nino Lahiffe/The Bubbler/Carapace New Recruits in the Irelanders' Adventures Series * Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah Anne Marie Thompson, Zachary "Zac" Molloy, Kaz, Zain * Scamper and Brain (Igor) * Zhane * Karone * Melody, Tip and Dash * Mewtwo * Jiminy Cricket * The Good Fairy * Jack Skellington and Zero * Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos (Sonic) and Chris Thorndyke * Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, and Yoshi * Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy (Pirate) and Skully * Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream and Botanica * Ten (Batman Beyond) * Aisling * Ryan Mitchell * Sari Sumdac * Bumblebee (Prime), Strongarm, Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise), Grimlock (RID 2015), Drift (Autobot), Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con), Slipstream, Jazz (Robots in Disguise), Windblade, Bulkhead (Transformers: Prime) and Ratchet (Prime) * Chief Charlie Burns, Chase (Rescue Bots), Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades (Rescue Bots), Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr (Rescue Bots), High Tide, Quickshadow, Doc Green and Frankie Green * Ronny Robinson and Sentinel Knight * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley's young counterparts from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, and Princess Harumi (Lloyd Garmadon's love interest) (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Crystal and Amber (from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) * The Hex Girls (from Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost to Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Hiro * C-3PO and R2-D2 * Boba Fett and Darth Vader * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Tomax Oliver * Ninjor * Alpha 5 and Zordon * Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Ping Pong (from Xiaolin Showdown) * Captain Conrad Zachary "Zak" Storm, Cece, Crogar, Caramba, Clovis, Calabrass and The Chaos * Zazu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter * Mushu and Cri-Kee * Samurai Jack and Ashi * Shenron * Ace (Justice League) * Koragg the Knight Wolf * Diabolico * Connor * Ritchie * Robo Knight * Elsa the Snow Queen * Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin and Asami Sato New Recruits in The Irelanders' Super Adventures Series * The Human Mane 5 * Starlight Glimmer * Trixie * Thorax * Discord * Sunset Shimmer * Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog *Paxton Gallery Connor Lacey.jpg|Connor Lacey (Founder and leader) Connorpromo.png|Connor the streamlined engine (Mode of transport and Connor Lacey's good counterpart) Go Team Turbo!.png|Team Turbo (Maxwell McGrath and Steel (middle), Alejandro "Alex" Villar (right), Rayne Martinez (left) and C.Y.T.R.O. (far left) Hiropromo.png|Hiro (Master of the Railway and 2nd mode of transport) Discord_ID_S5E22.png|Discord Sunset_Shimmer_ID_EGDS2.png|Sunset Shimmer Twilight_Sparkle_(Sci-Twi)_ID_EGS1.png|Sci-Twi (Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart) Spike_the_Dog_ID_EG3.png|Spike the Dog (Spike the Dragon's counterpart) Connect and Protect 4.png|Mission Force One Tumblr nkwnqf4MlX1u1vpbqo2 1280.jpg|The Mighty Mutanimals Alopex(tmntnick).png|Alopex Tumblr nx8h90r49D1uuxhjio3 1280.jpg|Commander G'Throkka Mona_Lisa_(TMNT_2012).png|Y'Gythgba Muck and chuck.png|Muck Man Tumblr_nic0oi5neq1qmzlp7o1_500.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Screen_shot_2015-02-17_at_4.16.52_PM.png|Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Blaze.JPG|Blaze (BatMM) AJ.jpg|AJ 12010615 1691209307775642 1456882139736226888 o.jpg|Darington Blaze-1-22.jpg|Zeg Starla lasso.jpg|Starla 107-blaze-jump-stripes-16x9.jpg|Stripes (BatMM) BMM SG Gabby 002 CGI LOW RES.jpg|Gabby (BatMM) Paxtonpromo.png|Paxton 325_cars_082911.jpg|Lightning McQueen 626px-MaterCars2.jpg|Mater ImagesCAD2ZA0I.jpg|Sally Carrera Luigi & guido.jpg|Luigi and Guido Sheriff.jpg|Sheriff Fillmore.jpg|Fillmore Sarge.jpg|Sarge 1524903410576.png|Ramone and Flo Lizzie.png|Lizzie Red.jpg|Red Finn_McMissile.jpg|Finn McMissile Holley_Shiftwell.jpg|Holley Shiftwell Cruz_ramirez.jpg|Cruz Ramirez Starlight_Glimmer_ID_S6E2.png|Starlight Glimmer Trixie_ID_S6E6.png|Trixie Thorax_new_form_ID_S6E26.png|King Thorax Mlp_eqg_wondercolts_pose_by_caliazian-d6r9m1v.png|The Human Mane 5 April_O'Neil_(2012)6.png|April O'Neil 9-casey-jones.png|Casey Jones Slashhikoklpk.png|Slash Leatherhead.png|Leatherhead Fullsizeoutput_c49.jpg|Dr Tyler Rockwell 76Pete.png|Pigeon Pete Tumblr_nmwryjq30p1selbgso1_1280.png|Mondo Gecko Category:Adventure Teams Category:Connor Lacey